


Dance with me

by Nataelex32



Series: Regarding Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: They dance in the bunker.First of a series of drabbles, and short one shots that come to me.





	Dance with me

Sam sat in the bunker reading. Sounds of Led-Zeppelin filled the bunker. Tuning the music out he continued to read. Feeling a tap on top of his arm, he turned to face Dean. Holding his hand to his younger brother he asked. “time for a break?”

Sam took the offered hand and stood up. Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “haven’t had much we time, so”

Sam put his hands on Deans hips as they started swaying back and forth. “ I thought you said no dancing!”

“shut up”

‘Stairway to Heaven’ played as they danced the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome.


End file.
